


Christmas Catalogue

by ButterscotchCandybatch



Series: 221B Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCandybatch/pseuds/ButterscotchCandybatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John notices something strange about a Christmas catalogue he has received in the mail. What has Mycroft done now? </p><p>(A return to my tagless dialogue series of 221B ficlets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Catalogue

_**Answer Call:** _

"Hello, Lestrade speaking."

"Hi Greg, it's John."

"Sorry, I don't have anything yet. It's only just gone December - still too early for the rush of Christmas assaults and homicides."

"No, I'm not looking for cases. I wanted to know if you've seen the most recent Debenham's catalogue yet? The Christmas one?"

"Um, I think I have it here somewhere. I just brought in the mail… Oh yes, why?"

"Turn to page five and try not to die laughing!"

"Page five… Oh my God, they have a Sherlock doll out for Christmas?"

"Yes, with the coat and hat and everything - I think they're trying to boost menswear sales by cashing in on his sudden popularity. But that wasn't why I called. Have you spotted the typo on that page yet?"

"Um, where?"

"Right at the top - big bold letters. I missed it the first time too."

"Oh for... Does that say what I think it does?"

"Yep. I thought that would give you a laugh."

"Has Sherlock seen it yet?"

"No, and I won't show him! He doesn't shop at Debenham's anyway, too down-market."

"Thanks for the call, I gotta run. I just heard Mycroft's key in the door."

"Cheers then."

_**End Call.** _

"Mycroft!?"

"Gregory."

"What has Debenham's ever done to you? Why does this catalogue say 'Christmas **Git** Brochure!?'"

**Author's Note:**

> Because I received a Christmas brochure in the mail with this exact spelling mistake! Christmas git guide indeed!


End file.
